Shanikwa
by Louie-Symon
Summary: Shanikwa aka Melinda Potter's life having not gone to the Dursley's. Fem/HP
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, Three Ninjas, or Charmed. Cross-over HP, Charmed, and 3 Ninjas. Fem/HP If what I have written is not factually correct about the aboriginal thing I apologies.

Since I was four I knew that I was adopted. I had been found by the boards of the reserve when I was about fifteen months old. So I became the adopted daughter of the Chief Igasho Roundcreek and his wife Marleah. Marleah was my Nikâwe (mother) and Chief Roundcreek was my Nohtâwe (father). I also had a sister Jo she would take over the role as Chief when Nohtâwe stepped down. He had asked us both who wanted to take on the role as Chief and while we both wanted to be Chief I told nohtâwe that at some point I would want to leave to found out about my birth parents. Everyone on our reserve knew that one day I would want to search out my past. The elders had told me that I would always be Shanikwa to them no matter what I find out about my past. I love my adopted family and community very much. My community love me I was special I was a prodigy able to learn everything but my main job was healing I was one of the Medicine people we had two Medicine people in my age group because there of the chance that I might leave the reserve one day the other Medicine person was Yahto Creek he and Jo were going to be married one day but for now they were allowed to see who ever they wanted as long as they remained a virgin.

My favourite day was the day both Jo and I became women even though we were isolated from everyone else we had each other. The isolation form certain things lasted about a year for Jo but two years for me because I was stronger and thus needed more time to adjust. Nohkom had told me that when I had first been found my skin was very pale and had no colour at all and o my forehead I had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt. Shortly after taking me in my skin darkened and I was able looked like I was actually part of the community. She told me that I had magic and that I had to learn to control it before it controlled me. She told me this the day I was told that I was adopted. I had learned to control my magic I could see my core and knew who I was when I was around eleven. I found I had special gift that allowed me to change my appearance and so with the acceptance of my community I focused on my true form. Nohkom was right I was very pale so I kept my skin slightly darker so it looked as though I had a suntan.

Today I was out protesting with my community. We were protesting because whatever was being dumped on our land was kill us and our community was getting smaller. I was able to help out a little bit by purifying the forest and water around our community but the animals were also affected by the pollution. That night after protesting Nohtâwe went missing so the next day Jo and I went to find the men we knew were responsible for his disappearance. I made it so I looked like my true self as being aboriginal was not a very good thing to most white people. We found them in a pizza parlor. When we confronted them one poured beer all over Jo. That pissed me off and usually I was very good at holding my temper. I may look scrawny but I was strong especially for my age. I made sure that nothing got too damaged in the pizza parlor when I started the fight. What made me even madder was when one of the men tried to feel me up a thirteen year old. I ended up breaking that guy's hand. At some point three boys started to help out. My goal was only to protect my nimis (older sister). My nimis was not a fighter she was a peacekeeper well most of the time anyways. I had always been the better fighter Nohkom had told me it was because it was what I was meant to be I was a warrior woman of our community not many women had been known to be warriors but being a warrior was a great honour and the female would be treated just as good as the males if not better. When the fight was over the pizza place looked just as good as it did when we had enter so the owners couldn't complain about the fight but the did bain the men who attacked Jo and I. I helped Jo up and looked her over to see if she was hurt luckily she wasn't. Next I turned to the boys and did the same thing the worse they boys had was a few bruises. They were kinda shocked when I searched them to see if they were hurt.

"Thank-you for your help.I'm Jo this is my sister Shanikwa. Don't mind my sister she was just checking to see if you were hurt at all."

"I'm Rocky, this is Colt, and that's Tum-Tum" the oldest of the boys said introducing themselves.

"If your sisters how come you don't look like Shani...?" Tum-Tu asked.

"You may call me Malinda. I am adopted. Jo's parents took me in when I was fifteen months old. Jo, I need to cleanse myself from that man's touch. It was nice to meet you three. Sorry about checking you over without warning you what I was doing."

"Boys. Into the car. Now" an old Japanese man came up to us and looked straight at Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum.

"Aww but Grandpa we haven't eaten our pizza yet" Tum-Tum said.

Jo gave me the I want to go with them as they could help us out look. I had to agree with her but I also wanted to spend more time around Colt he was an interesting person. Something about him drew me in and I wanted to be close to him. Rocky must have caught on as he spoke up just as they were about to get into the car.

"Hey Grandpa, do you think Jo and Malinda come with us?"

"Please, sir I wanted teach them something about okâwîmâwaskiy" I said looking at Colt.

"You want to teach us about what?" Tum-Tum said confused.

"Mother Earth. She wants to teach you something about Mother Earth" Jo replied.

"Very well hop on in you are going to have to share a seat though."

We climbed on in and Tum-Tum in the front while Rocky, Colt, Jo, and I sat in the back. I ended up sitting on Colt's lap as I was the smallest and most likely the lightest. I had always been on the skinny side Nohkom thinks it might be because of my powers. I think my powers are only part of the reason the other would be because I am helping out a lot and hardly ever sitting still usually I am only sitting still when Nohkom or one of the elders are teaching me. The place they were staying at was amazing I could feel the energy flowing around us and I could feel peace. I had closed my eyes so I could let nature connect with me and tell me what they could. I ended up soaking up a lot of information. When I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me.

"Sorry, how long have I been standing here?"

"Not too long about five minutes maybe a bit longer" answered Jo.

"What were you doing?" Rocky asked.

"I was being told the life of everything surrounding this house. What does a flower say? That is an interesting question don't you think, Jo."

"What does a flower say? Sounds like something Nohkom would ask you while she is teaching us."

The boys had to speak with their grandfather before they could do anything with us. I felt kinda bad for them but knew that Nohkom would have done the same thing. Jo ended up teaching me what nohtâwe had told her about leading. I in turn told her about finding her center to become one with nature. We were talking about Yahto when the boys came back. The boys promised to help us tomorrow so I decide to teach them how to find their center. I had told them it would help them in the future because if they could find their center then they could use it to focus on what they were doing better. I realized the time and so we had to say good-night to the boys. Jo and I were able to get home before it got too dark out which meant Nikâwe and Nohkom would not get mad at us.

The next morning we met with the boys while they followed the lead we had. Jo and I stayed behind. While they were gone we were approached by a strange Woman. She had introduced herself as Prue Halliwell. She was shocked when I asked her what she was she told us she was a whitelighter. She explained what a whitelighter was and why she was there. I was her first charge meaning I was a wiccan witch she also told me that I was a wand waving witch which meant that I my powers were intertwined and that the 'for your own gain' rule did not apply to me. She left shortly before the boys got back with the news they knew where our Nohtâwe was being kept and that we would get him tonight.

That night I let Nohkom and Nikâwe that Jo and I would be out tonight and would be back in the morning. The boys met us at our house and we redid their war paint before heading out. We were able to rescue father and help helped him get home. I healed him as soon as I got home. The next day the boys were invited to a ceremony. They had to sneak out of their grandfather's house to get their but they still made it. Unfortunately we were interrupted near the of our celebration. Nohtâwe and everyone finally had the courage to stand up to these horrible people. The fight ended with Jack and his men leaving. All the Medicine people went around checking on those who had fought. The boys were taken home by their grandfather after I had checked them out. I spent a bit longer on Colt than I needed to but no one noticed. What didn't go unnoticed was when I kissed Colt on both checks. I chuckled when I heard Tum-Tum and Rocky teasing him. I looked at those who were still outside and noticed that they were all smiling.

It was the day of the trial and a bunch of bikers kidnapped Jo and me. The boys ended up finding us and helped us escape. The only reason I was unable to do anything was because I could not get free without exposing that I was different. These men did not take their eyes off of Jo and I for one second. Luck for us we were able to make it to the trial and Nohtâwe was able to give them the right disk showing just what was happening to our land. I let Jo run up to Nohtâwe while I slipped out and followed to boys. Before Colt could do anything I had my lips pressed against his. When we parted Colt's face was red which I though was very cute. Rocky and Tum-Tum were staring at us. Rocky was shocked and Tum-Tum looked at us like it was the grossest thing. I giggled, yes I Shanikwa giggled, at the boy's reaction. Before they could say anything I took off saying good-bye to them. I saw Prue watching and made my way to her. She told me that I should search out her sisters and that they could help me. I told her that right now my community needed me and that I would leave the moment the elders allowed me to.

The boys went back home at the end of the summer and while Colt and I never became anything other than good friend as I knew he wasn't the one for me. He would find the girl he was meant to be with and I would just be remembered as a really good friend that had kissed him. Jo and Yahto became a couple by the end of the summer and decided to get married after Jo turned seventeen by that time Yahto would be eighteen. The elders told me I was allowed to leave the reserve at any time as I was fourteen as long as I promised to visit then as often as possible. I left shortly after the boys when back home with Prue to Magic School. It was the beginning of a new chapter of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter Charmed or Three Ninja's

I was staying at the Halliwell's house since the school was not open. It would open in a few days. Since I had been staying here I learned that my birth name was Malinda Lilith Evans-Potter and that people thought I was dead. The American Magical Ministry was alerted that I was alive and that I was healthy. They had sent someone to check on me and test my magical abilities. They were shocked when they learned that I was doing everything they asked without a wand. They ended up giving me a mastery degree in all the things they tested me on which was just the parts that a wand was use in. I learned quite a bit from the Halliwells during my stay with them. They were not happy that I would not tell them who my whitelighter was. I claimed that I didn't know her name and that I hardly ever saw her.

Part way through the first semester I got a letter for the AMM saying that I was entered in the Triwizard tournament and that if I did not compete I would lose my magic. I told Leo as he was the head of the school his response was that since there was no way I could have entered myself I would not lose my magic but there was the possibility that it was a contract based on name and that on the safe side I should go. I would go as a representative of Magic School and going with me would be Billy and Cole. Cole was an ex-demon, and ex-source. While he still had his demonic powers he only used them to help the Charmed sisters out. He and Billy we married and had two children part demon and part wiccan witch. Leo and Piper would be looking after them while Billy and Cole were with me. We arrived at Hogwarts during dinner and were introduced to everyone in the Great Hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts you must be Malinda Potter. I'm Headmaster Albus Dumbledore we will get you sorted and then we can begin dinner."

"Sorted? I'm sorry but I am not going to your school I am here representing Magic School. These are my escorts Cole and Billy Turner. Cole is the weapons instructor and Billy is the Deputy Headmistress of Magic School and power control instructor. I will though be attending certain classes."

"Very well my dear. Mr. and Mrs. Turner please join us at the staff table Miss Potter please take a seat at one of the tables." The old man did not look happy when I had objected to being sorted.

I ended up sitting beside a blond haired girl with electric blue dreamy eyes. The others around me that I shouldn't bother talking to the girl as she was loony. Of course I ignored them and began a conversation with her. I found her to be very insightful and I could tell she saw the world differently. She was slightly surprised when I told her I didn't know I was famous she had thought the reason I didn't show up here was because I wanted to be left alone and train. I told her that if I had known I was famous I would have done just that and she understood that being in the spotlight was not always a good thing. We talked until the old man said that we should head to bed. Cole and Billy were beside me instantly. Cole took us to a clearing in the forest I conjured a teepee for us to sleep in. I had sent my magic out letting the occupancy of the forest know we were here and would not harm the forest in anyway. The reply I got back was that we would be watched over since I had a strong connection with okâwîmâwaskiy.

The classes I took were Potions, Herbology, Care of Magical Creature, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. The Potion's teacher was annoying though I think I annoyed him more. After the second class with him I dropped potions and called for Prue. Prue was able to find me a potions teacher within a few days. All the other classes were fine and very easy. I was moved up to the level I was at for all my classes except for Care of Magical Creatures as I was at the same level as a fourth year should be at. The other three classes I was moved into the sixth year classes. I was pulled out of my Herbology class for the wand weighing. I was disappointed as I loved working with the plants as they told me their stories as I tended to them. I called Cole to let him know where I was he and Billy joined me as we made our way to the room the wands were being looked at were. I was the last one to have my 'wand' looked at. Everyone was shocked when I replied I had no wand. The old man asked Cole why I had no wand. But before Cole could answer I replied.

"I have no wand simply because I do not need one I have never had a wand nor will I ever want a wand unless okâwîmâwaskiy offers me the material to make a wand."

"But then how will you do the task?" Someone asked Cole turned to face the person.

"There are other ways to use magic besides using a wand. Malinda made her choice in not having a wand and we will support her no matter what she decides to do."

"Miss Potter where is Magic School?"

"Ms. let's get one thing clear. My student's name will not be in the paper for safety reasons. If my student's name is found in any paper I will sue the paper and make sure that reporter who used her name can never get a job again. Am I clear."

Cole had used his source voice that scared everyone who had never heard it before. I had always found it interesting because the first time he tried to use it on me I just ignored him. He was a bit disappointed as he liked the reaction he got by scarring or in his families case in trouble. Cole and Billy took me out of the room before anything pictures. I really wanted to see Nohkom, Nohtâwe, Nikâwe, and Jo it had been a while since I had seen them. I had Cole take me as I wouldn't be needed for the rest of the day. Billy wanted to stay behind and talk to the creatures in the forest since she was still learning about the magical world. Cole and I were just outside the reserve and I made sure that Cole stayed by me. The first person we ran into was Jo. Jo ended up dragging me along to see Nikâwe, Nohkom, and Nohtâwe. I introduced Coe to them and told them what was going on. I kissed each of them on the cheek and said good-bye after a while as someone was bound to notice that we were missing. I was almost time for dinner when we got back to Hogwarts and so we made our way to the Great Hall. I ended up dragging Luna to the Gryffindor table and we sat between a pair of twins. Fred and George Weasley was their name. Luna was happy to have someone to talk to and it helped that she already knew the twins as she used to be friends with their sister Guinevere.

Soon it was time for the first task which I had learned earlier was dragons I had told each competitor as I knew it wouldn't be fair if I knew and they didn't. Even if I hadn't told Fleur and Viktor they would have found out eventually from their head. All us competitors had become allies as they knew it was not fair that I had to compete even though they knew for sure I wasn't even in the country much less know about the competition. I ended up with the Hungarian Horntail as my dragon which personally is my favourite. I had gotten to know her and explained to her what was going on she was told her dragon friends so they knew no one would steal their eggs. I had made a deal with them that I would take care of their eggs so that they didn't have to worry about their hatchlings being hurt. I placed them in an enclosed area that was heated up where the mother dragons could see them and transfigured a bunch of eggs so that the handlers would not be the wiser. I asked the unicorns to watch over the eggs and make sure nothing happened to them. The task was not that hard of any of the champions because the dragons knew what was going on. I was the last to go. There was Dumbledore, Maxine, Igor, Barty, Bagman, and Billy as the judges. My score was the highest as I impressed the Judges the most I got a almost perfect score. I was in first place, Viktor was second, Cedric was third, and Fleur was last. Days went by and a Yule ball was announced. I needed to find a date Luna would be going with Viktor so that she could go to the ball. I ended up asking Chris if he would be my date, thankfully he said yes. The ball was fun I Fleur went with a Ravenclaw boy, Cedric went with his girlfriend Cho, Viktor and Luna went together they looked good together, and Chris and I went together. I was the most fun I have had since I was told I had to compete in this stupid thing. Soon it was time for the second task which was underwater. I made the water around me turn into oxygen and made my way to the person I had to save. I found them but the only problem was that one of the merfolk was about to kill a little girl who looked like Fleur. My person was Jo, I did not understand how they had gotten Jo or even found her. The merfolk learned why it was bad to piss me off when one of them attacked me for no reason. The merfolk had promised me the other day no one would get hurt but they lied they were about to kill a young veela girl and me, for trying to help her. I brought both the girl and Jo with me to the surface. The moment I was back on the deck I turned to the judges. Everyone could feel the magic around me and those who I was close with knew I was pissed.

"YOU IDIOTIC PEOPLE WHAT HELL WERE YOU THINKING PUTTING A VEELA DOWN THERE SHE WAS ALMOST KILLED IF I HAD NOT GOTTEN THE WHEN I DID SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AND WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO USE MY NIMIS FOR THE TASK I KNOW THAT NIKÂWE, NOHTÂWE, NOR NOHKOM WOULD ALLOW YOU TO TAKE MY NIMIS OFF THE RESERVE."

"Now Miss. Potter there is no reason to yell. I am sure there was a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? ONE OF THE MERFOLK WAS JUST ABOUT TO STAB THIS VEELA IN THE HEART AND YOU ARE CALLING IT A MISUNDERSTANDING. I'M SURE THE FRENCH WOULD LOVE TO HEAR HOW THE DEATH OF ONE OF THEIR PEOPLE COULD HAVE BEEN A MISUNDERSTANDING."

"You saved my sister. Thank you."

"Cole can you take my Nimis home and explain what happened then let the AMM know what happened. Jo, I know you want to stay but Nikâwe, Nohtâwe, Nohkom, and Yahto are worried about you. I will check on you in a few days."

The order was the same as it was the first time not that it really matters. I visited my family almost everyday for an hour or two. I had visited the goblins to see what I owned turned out I owned a lot of stuff and the Dumbledore was stealing from me. The goblins were able to get it all back with interest. Finally it was the day of the last task. During breakfast Cole brought me to a room inside was my family and the Halliwell family. Fleur introduced me to her parents and sister they were happy I saved their youngest daughter's life and because I did Gabriella owed me a life det. Spending the day with my family was awesome and I was glad they could see me in the last task. The last task was a maze getting to the goblet was not very hard but when I touched it it transported me to a graveyard. I knew something bad was going to happen so I transfigured a gnome to look like me and placed the blood of a pig in it. I watched as Voldemort was reborn and called his death eaters to him. I called upon the powers of the witches to help me defeat the dark thingy and found when I had bound his soul to his body and vanquished him, his followers all collapsed to the ground. I summoned the goblet to me and it took me back to the start of the maze. I didn't say anything about where the goblet took me so no one was the wiser. I was congratulated and given my money. As soon as the task was over I went home with my family and the Halliwells but not before saying good-bye to my new allies and friends. I took the rest of my tests when I got back to America and got my masteries in them.

I still see the people I met at Hogwarts every now and again. I watched as Jo and Yahto got married. Fleur invited my to her wedding which was a week after Jo and Yahto got married. Fleur was marrying William "Bill" Weasley who she had met at Gringotts. Chris and I got married the summer after I had finished Magic School. Dumbledore kept trying to get me to come back to England to defeat the dark 'lord' say that I had to fulfill the prophecy. Luna and Viktor ended up getting married the day after Luna graduated from Durmstrang which she had transferred to after the tournament. The twins opened a prank shop with the money I gave them making me their silent partner. Gabby ended up marrying Chris's cousin Matthew. Jo and I would catch up with Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum whenever they came down to visit their grandfather. Rocky married Emily, Colt married Amanda and Tum-Tum had married Prue. We saw them quite a bit since they were family. I am Shanikwa adopted daughter of Igasho and Marleah Roundcreek. I am Malinda Evans-Potter birth daughter of James Potter and Lillian Evans-Potter. I am a daughter, sister, granddaughter, wife, mother and grandmother. And there is nothing I would change about my life.


End file.
